1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to beauty products and accessories. More particularly this invention relates to waterproof caps that are wearable in a shower or bath. Specifically this invention is directed to a shower cap having an elastic member in the part of the cap's outermost edge that will be located adjacent the back of a user's head; and which further includes a widened band positionable proximate the user's forehead and which includes a soft water-absorbent layer that will contact the skin.
2. Background Information
Most currently known shower caps are one-size-fits-all and will typically include an elastic closure that is provided around the entire bottom edge or rim of the cap. This elastic closure enables a user to stretch the rim of the cap to a size sufficiently large enough to allow the user to put the cap on their head. Once the cap is in place and is released by the user, the elastic closure will return as much as possible to its original, unstretched size. The elastic closure thereby holds the cap in place on the user's head.
Most caps are made from some type of waterproof material such as a plastic or vinyl fabric. This waterproof material tends to stop water from penetrating the cap and wetting the user's head. However, because these caps are one-size-fits-all by design, a larger quantity of fabric is utilized than would typically be required to cover an average head. This, in combination with the use of an elastic closure, tends to cause the fabric to become gathered around the cap's rim. Even though some of this gathered fabric is stretched out when the cap is worn, there will still be some puckering or bunching of the fabric when the cap is on a user's head. This bunched plastic fabric is uncomfortable to wear and tends to leave marks on the user's skin when the cap is finally removed. The puckering or bunching may also cause small gaps to open up between the cap and the user's skin and allow some water to enter under the cap, wetting the user's hair. Additionally, because of the extra volume of fabric in currently known caps, the cap will tend to slide down the user's forehead and towards their eyes. As the cap slips downwardly it keeps requiring adjustment by the user in order to permit them to see. Furthermore, if the cap is not pulled downwardly to a sufficient degree then the elastic closure will tend to slide the cap upwardly as it cannot gain a grip on the user's hair. This tends to result in the user's ears and lower parts of their hair becoming exposed to the water in the shower. All in all, the currently known caps are uncomfortable to wear.